Minerva
by Vaya
Summary: Set several months after the ending of season 5. Lennier comes to an archeological dig, where he hopes to find salvation, but instead finds a horrifying mystery about to be unearthed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: B5, and everything associated with it belongs to JMS and not to some random,   
starving college student  
  
Spoilers: The whole series.  
  
The stars shone brightly, stretching out in every direction, never dwindling,   
never swaying, giving hope to the passengers of the transport that orbited   
Minerva 2. There were over a hundred humans and aliens, crowded together on a   
cheap passenger pod, looking down on the reddish planet, hopeing that this   
time, they could make a life for themselves.  
  
The planet had recently been settled, and was rich in minerals, as well as artifacts.   
Mining companies and archeologists alike had swarmed to it, and they all needed   
diggers, which were in abundance. Anyone with a strong back and will could dig,   
it was dirty work, but for a new dig like this, it could be very profitable.   
The general air of the cabin was that of subdued exitement and hope which   
penetrated almost everyone.  
  
It did not show, however, upon the haunted face of a young Minbari, who sat   
pensively staring out the window. He was wrapped in a heavy black cloak, which   
almost covered him completely, and he had spent the entire voyage adimently   
refusing to eat or speak to anyone.  
  
Everyone just assumed he was running away from something, as were a lot of   
people on the rickety ship, so no one was very curious. Not one of them, unless   
he was a telepath and was breaking several rules, could have guessed that, up   
until a few months ago, he had been atache to the most famous Minbari in the   
galexy.  
  
It would never have crossed any of their minds that he had been a ranger, an   
acolyte, and may have one day been a full Satai, and maybe even a member of the   
Grey Council, if had not been for one mistake, one error of judgement, a wrong   
descision, and everything was lost.  
  
He seethed about it incessantly, replaying the whole incident over and over   
again in his mind. His descision to leave Sheridan to die had been born out of   
panic and frustration. The same frustration which had prompted him to join the   
rangers. He had studied hard, trying to convince himself that it was because he   
believed in their cause, and he was not running away.  
  
Now, he knew better, and it was too late. He had ran away, he had left   
everything behind, and now he had nothing and no one. For the first time in his   
short life, he was truly alone. The thought caused a horrid shudder to go   
through him.  
  
It was the first time he had ever allowed himself to think about it with any   
depth. He had actually spent the last few months wandering, numbly, around from   
system to system, without any hope, ready to just drop dead at any second.  
  
He had spent his last few credits to get on this ship, and he still wasn't sure   
why he'd bothered. He would've been just as happy to crawl into a bottle and   
show everyone around just why you should never give a Minbari liquor. Instead,   
here he was going to some new place where he would have to die in clear   
sobriety.  
  
Unless, he realized, he pulled himself up and got a job to do something really   
insane and try to start again. There was an idea, he thought. He could almost   
hear the humans from B5 telling him to stop feeling sorry for himself and get   
back on his feet.  
  
He looked down at the planet in a new light. Maybe not hope, but a resistance   
to lying down without a fight. Perhaps he could find a life here, maybe not the   
one he had, but it was a start. Even if he didn't, he would be able to tell   
Marcus, in that place where the dead meet, that he had gone down fighting.  



	2. Finding a job

The planet, Minerva 2, was not a quaint little tourist attraction. It was not   
even considered a very hospitable place to live. The year lasted roughly 1.4   
Earth years, half of which was taken up by blistering heat, while the other   
half was far below freezing.  
  
The extremity of the weather was agrivated by the atmospheric processors, which   
spewed gases into the air, to provide a breathable atmosphere for humans. It   
had also created more humidity, which led to very unpredicatable weather. The   
meteorologists assured everyone that this was normal when creating artificial   
climate and that everything would stabilise in a couple of ceturies. No worry.  
  
The settlers were not impressed, but this was the type of thing they'd come to   
expect from government.  
  
The colony itself was a large, ever-groing, cluster of buildings that looked   
like it had sprouted from the ground. Off in the distance were a series of   
mountain ranges which housed an assortment of minerals, and who knew what other   
goodies. An extensive network of tubes connected the colony with the mines.  
  
At the very edge of the colony, sat the landing pad, and next to it, the   
processing center. This is where new arrivals had to wade through the red tape   
of beurocracy and try to get a job.  
  
Sitting behind a desk at his terminal, was a fat, little man named Oofer Gered.   
He hated his job, the planet, the heat, the cold, the miners guild, the   
cheerful architecture, everything. He would've liked nothing else than to   
retire to a nice paradise planet, where he would do nothing but drink and oogle   
at girls. Instead he found himself immersed in the tedium of processing miners   
on to this hot wastehole of a planet.  
  
The line he faced moved slowly. He set them up with different digs, depending   
on who needed what, and then sent them off to look for shelter. He was sweating   
perfusely and the new arrivals were all grumbling and irritable. Already two   
fights had broken out and the authorities had to come down and throw the   
offenders in a couple of cells until they cooled off. Oofer was in no mood for   
this.  
  
"Name?" he asked, without even bothering to look up.  
  
"Lennier," a tired voice said softly. Oofer entered it without interest, and   
then looked up. He regarded the young Minbari cooly. He didn't really hold with   
that race, the load of serene bastards, they made him nervous. He was   
especially nervous when they were wearing all black in horrible heat. For all   
he knew this "Lennier" could have been one of those "rangers" he'd rumors about.  
  
As he entered in the information, a notice appeared on his screen. He read it   
and scowled. Damn archeologists, making his job more agrivating than it already   
was.  
  
Oofer sighed, and then said to Lennier, "It appears as though one of the   
archeologists who is currently digging in some ruins needs the services of a   
translator. You think you could do that?"  
  
Lennier nodded, slowly. "Good, here you go," Oofer handed him his papers, "go on down   
to the Research Center and see Dr. Carter, thank you. Next!"  
  
  
Lennier stepped out of the Processing station and on to the streets. The place   
was a strange mix of upbeat architecture and cynical residents. There was a   
street bazaar, which was very much like the Zocolo on Babylon 5. He threaded   
his way through the crowd towards the Research Center, which looked almost   
exactly like Processing.  
  
The inside was a network of labs and medical facilities that housed every kind   
of science. He quickly found the archeology department, and the office of Dr.   
P. Carter.  
  
Lennier rang the bell but their was no answer, but the door had been left   
unlocked. He opened it, crept inside, and instantly had a gun to his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do you have an appointment?"  



	3. Dr. Carter

  
  
"Because if you don't have an appointment, I'll have to ask you to leave." The owner of   
both the voice and the gun was definitely female. She had been standing next to the door,   
and had put the gun on him as soon as he'd stepped inside. He could, he supposed, try and   
knock the gun out of her hand, but he was horribly out of practice and she may very well   
manage to pull the trigger.  
  
"No," he said, "I don't have an appointment. I was sent here." He was perfectly calm and   
collected, there was no point in panicking. It was something he'd learned as an acolyte   
and again as a ranger, keeping a clear head was the best defense against anything.  
  
She moved in front of him, so that she was now facing him. She was a human female, slightly   
shorter than he was, with dark blue eyes and short, curly, dark red hair. She was wearing   
grey cargo pants, black boots, and a light grey tank top. The gun, which was still pointing   
at him, was much larger than a standard PPG and was probably both very deadly and very illegal.  
  
"Who sent you?" she challenged.  
  
He reached inside his jacket and she gave him a warning look and said, "slowly, no sudden   
movements." Lennier slowly pulled out the papers that Oofer had given him and held them out   
to her. She snatched them from his hand and read them, still pointing the gun at him.  
  
"Hmmm, that was quick," she scowled, "too quick, typical of that slug Oofer, totally ignores   
my requirements, just thinks he can send me a random Minbari without asking qualifications,"   
she read further, "Lennier huh? Well," she said looking up at him, "I don't suppose you can   
translate ancient Minbari texts."  
  
"Yes, I studied it as an acolyte in the temple."  
  
She looked surprised, "Really? I thought you guys spent your whole lives in the temples   
studying. What are you doing on this dump?"  
  
He didn't answer but looked at her completely straight-faced. After a few seconds she smiled   
and said, "nevermind, it's none of my business. I should thank my stars that you have all the   
requirements I need."  
  
She put the gun in its holster and extended her hand, "I'm Dr. Priscilla Carter."  
  
He shook her hand, "Lennier."  
  
Dr. Carter smiled and then went to her desk. The office was very small, cramped and hot.   
The desk took up most of it, and that was covered with papers , books and thousands of   
coffee cups. Buried underneath the mess was a work station which pathetically beeped for   
attention.  
  
"Sorry about the gun," she said, moving a bunch of papers to get at the work station,   
"I'm just really paranoid I guess," she chuckled, "not without cause you understand, this   
isn't the most hospitable place I've been to."  
  
"Dangerous?"  
  
She laughed, "Dangerous? Yeah. I've been attacked several times since coming here, three   
months ago," she began punching in commands, "last week someone rang the bell, I answer it   
and got rushed, totally made a mess before they realized there was nothing worth stealing.   
Still, they knocked me out, the bastards. That's why I don't answer the door anymore. There!"   
She finished typing and then looked back up at him, "You're all set, you work for me now," she   
grinned.  
  
"Thank you," he said, "now I should find a place to live." He turned to leave, but she stopped   
him.  
  
"Actually, during the summer, everyone tends to stay at the dig. It's too far away to be really   
convenient to live in the main colony complex. I just come here to hand in progress reports   
and make requests which usually get ignored by the pathetic excuse for a government. Do you   
have any baggage?"  
  
He shook his head, "just the clothes I'm wearing," he said.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "Well, you translate for me and you can have a bed to sleep in and  
something to eat." She picked up her bag which was next to her chair and started towards the   
door, "Come on, I'll show you your new, hot, muddy home." 


	4. Exposition

  
Lennier entered the tube transport after Dr. Carter. There was only a couple of   
other people on board, and she led him to the other end and sat down. He sat   
down across from her and looked around. The transport was the same kind that   
was on Mars. It left the main complex and entered the wilderness beyond.  
  
They were passing through what almost looked like a desert, but had wild plants   
growing everywhere. The mountains loomed in the distance, looking pale against   
the red sky. Lightening flickered behind them, but here it was still sunny.  
  
"Great," Dr. Carter breathed, "another storm." She began rummaging through her   
bag and said, "probably won't hit until tonight anyway." She pulled out some   
cloth and tied it around her head, pulling her hair out of her face. Then she   
stared at him for a few moments before asking, "So are you always this quiet?"  
  
He smiled, "I only speak when I have something to say."  
  
She chuckled, "Well, you haven't asked me anything about the dig. Most people   
would have hit me with a barrage of questions. I mean, for all you know my   
intruding on this site could be against your religion, or something," she leaned   
forward and said with a gleam in her eyes, "aren't you at all interested?"  
  
He gazed at her and said, "I was lucky enough to get this job, there are those who   
would not question such fortune, merely accept it." She looked slightly disappointed   
and he continued, "but if you wish to tell me about it, I will gladly listen."  
  
She smiled, sat up, and gazed out the front window, "They were digging, way north of   
here when they found it. It looks something like a temple or a tomb or something.   
There was writing on the walls and on some manuscripts. At first we thought it was   
some arcane ancient language, that is until a passing monk told us it was Minbari.   
Apparently, he'd made a study of it, and he said it was ancient," she shrugged, "he   
couldn't translate it and suggested I get a temple acolyte or scholar from Minbar   
to do it. I put in a request, and I was given a lot of beurocratic bull."  
  
Carter scowled, "They said they would see if anyone who met the requirements came   
along through processing." She looked back at him and smiled, "I guess I really lucked   
out when you came along."  
  
Lennier sighed, "Luck, or faith."  
  
She gave him a look that said "what?"  
  
"Someone once said to me, 'Faith manages'," he shrugged.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "Lennier," she said, "that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever   
heard, and I've heard some bad ones." She sat back with a bit of a huff and continued her   
musings.  
  
Lennier's first reaction was of slight anger, the way he'd always been when someone had   
insulted her or her teachings. He almost jumped to defend it, but stopped himself short.   
That wasn't his job, he realized, not anymore. It also occurred to him that he should be   
depressed by this, but instead he felt better, like a weight had been lifted from his s  
houlders.  
  
'Faith manages'. He remembered when she'd said that to him, when she sent him to find the   
Markab child's mother, he'd been skeptical about it. He also remembered being impressed when   
it worked, he had faith that he would find the girl's mother, and he did. He'd actually been   
optimistic that everything would be alright.  
  
Then the Markabs died, all off them. They had faith that they would not die, because they   
were good people, but they died anyways. At the time, he'd been too horrified to question   
her about it, she probably would have given him more advise which would elaborate on the   
first piece of wisdom and he would've left feeling like he'd learned a valuable lesson.  
  
Now, he wasn't so sure. He'd been horribly naive, he realized that now. Her teachings may   
have been useful for the sheltered acolyte he once was, but now he needed more to survive.   
Mollari's teachings might be more useful out here, on his own.  
  
The thought was at once both disturbing and wonderful. The idea that she might, quite   
possibly, had been wrong about something put her in a whole new light. He'd placed her on   
this pedestal because he'd thought she was almost divine. Now she seemed less like a goddess   
and more like a person, and he could re-evaluate his feelings for her. Perhaps that was the   
road to redeeming himself.  
  
"Lennier?" Carter was saying, "Are you listening?"  
  
He blinked and realized that she'd been talking to him while he was lost in thought.   
"I'm sorry," he said, "please continue."  
  
She grinned, "That's okay, I do that too. Anyways, the dig was progressing well, but   
now we've hit a major stumbling block."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A door, it won't open. We've tried just about everything but explosives. I don't want   
to try and blow it. A, because it may damage the surrounding structure, and B, because,"   
she sighed, "I don't think it will work anyways."  
  
"Why not?" he asked curiously.  
  
She shook her head, looking doubtful, "I don't know, just a feeling in my gut. Besides,   
I'll I need to do is find the key," she smiled smugly.  
  
He was confused. "I don't-"  
  
She cut him off, "You'll have to see it to understand." Then she stretched out on the s  
eat and made herself comfortable. "We won't be there for a few hours, it's way beyond the   
ass end of nowhere," she then pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it, "We should know   
eachother pretty well by the time we get there." 


	5. Coming Home

  
The transport had dropped them off a kilometer or so uphill from the camp.   
It shot off towards the colony, quickly disappearing from sight, leaving   
them looking down onto the camp.   
  
The camp was located in a large basin surrounded on three sides by mountains.   
It was made up of a cluster of large tents beyond which was a path leading up   
to a cave. From where he stood, Lennier could make out a stream of people   
moving between the cave and the camp and he assumed that this was where the   
actual dig was.  
  
All around the camp and where they stood, were more of the strange plants he'd   
seen on the way. He looked at them closely. They looked as though they were   
young trees with huge leaves and vines. They were also a strange reddish-yellow   
color and were covered with strange gray berries. The vines spread out in every   
direction, becoming tangled with each other, so it was impossible to tell what   
vine came from what plant.  
  
Lennier was so engrossed with them, that he did not notice Dr. Carter come up   
behind him. She positioned herself at his shoulder and said, "Never seen one of   
these, huh?"  
  
He jumped slightly, but quickly composed himself, "No," he said, staring at the   
fascinating plant, "what are they?"  
  
"Edenberries," she said pulling off some of the fruit. She handed a couple to   
Lennier and began munching on hers. He looked at them nervously for a few seconds   
before eating them. They were at once sweet and very refreshing, and he found he   
liked them instantly. Still, they seemed so out of place somehow.  
  
He looked at Carter, "Excuse me, but I was under the impression that there was no   
natural plant life on this planet."  
  
"There isn't," she said, popping another berry in her mouth, "these are genetically   
engineered to survive under any condition. They were brought here to be the main food   
supply for the colonists."  
  
"Are they supposed to be growing out of control like this?"  
  
"No, they were supposed to be grown in a green house under strict control, but   
someone dropped the case or something and they got out. After about a year the plants   
started appearing in and around the colony. Every year there's more and more of them   
because they spread so easily."  
  
As if to emphasize her words, a strong wind passed through causing thousands of seeds   
to blow away. A flash of light and a clap of thunder above heralded the coming of a storm.   
Carter sighed irritably and said, "Between these monstrosities and those damn processors   
creating all this humidity, this place is going to go from desert to jungle in a decade."  
  
She hoisted up her bag and beckoned to him, "C'mon, let's get inside before the storm hits."   
She started down the hill, and he reluctantly pulled himself away from the intriguing plant   
and followed her down.  
  
For a few minutes she didn't speak, but walked down in contemplative silence. Finally she   
said, "You didn't say much on the way up here, and what you did say was very vague."  
  
He didn't answer. She was, of course, right. All he'd said about himself was that he'd   
been attache to an important official from Minbar and that they'd had a falling out. He   
didn't go into any specifics, but he didn't exactly lie either. Minbari never lie, he   
remembered, but they do not always tell the whole truth.  
  
That wasn't true either, because Minbari did lie, he had done so himself on a few occasions.   
An odd bitterness arose in his throat as he thought about it. Was nothing he once held sacred   
more than a lie?  
  
"Lennier?" she was standing in front of him looking concerned. He realized that, in his   
musings, he'd stopped completely. He shook his head, trying to clear it.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "it was rude of me. What were you saying?"  
  
She smiled, "You do that a lot, must be tired or something." She started down again,   
"I was saying that you seem to be very secretive about your past, which is ok." She   
laughed, "I am absolutely the last person for openness. There are many things I don't want   
to share with others, particularly with anyone official."  
  
Carter stopped laughing and then looked at him with a little more seriousness. "Anyways,   
I haven't known too many Minbari, let alone any from the temples, and I've always been   
rather curious about it. So I was wondering if you tell me maybe a little more about your   
planet and the temples." She looked at him hopefully, "I mean, without revealing any deep,   
dark past demons."  
  
He smiled and said, "I will be glad to share with you, and help you better understand us."  
  
She grinned, "Excellent! Maybe afterwards I'll tell you about prison."  
  
Lennier stopped completely and gaped at her. She went down a few more feet, then stopped,   
turned, and grinned at him wickedly. "Lennier," she said, "joking, come on."  
  
He laughed nervously, not entirely sure that she really joking, and followed her down as   
he began to recount his early days as an acolyte.  
  
Behind them, on the path, a small rodent crept out checking that the coast was clear. It   
was what was commonly known as space vermin, which could serve to describe about twenty   
species. This particular breed of vermin had come here in a supply box and had escaped   
after landing. Now it was in vermin heaven, surrounded by a seemingly limitless supply of   
food. It began feasting on some fallen berries.  
  
A sudden rustle of leaves made it raise it's head in alarm. It stood perfectly still,   
listening and watching for any movement.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The rodent relaxed and continued its meal.  
  
In a flash, it was over. There was sudden snap and the rodent found itself wrapped in a   
crushing coil. It struggled briefly but in vain, it squeaked pathetically and died.  
  
The vine loosened slightly and pulled the dead rodent towards its plant, disappearing   
into the foliage and the other vines. 


	6. Meeting the extras

Lennier followed Dr. Carter towards the camp. By the time they   
got down, the wind was howling all around them and the rain had   
started. People were running about, trying to get some things   
under cover, including themselves.  
  
Carter hugged herself, scowling. She cursed very loudly something   
about leaving her jacket at her office. The temperature had dropped   
considerably and Lennier could see that, through her curses, her   
teeth were chattering and she was shivering all over.  
  
Without a second thought he wrapped an arm around her, so that she was also   
under his cloak. She seemed surprised, but none the less accepted the warmth.   
they walked the rest of the way down and she directed him to the tent at the   
center of the camp.  
  
Before they reached it, a tall, dark-skinned man with a white beard stopped   
them. He was using his jacket for cover and was grinning.  
  
"Dr. Carter," he shouted above the gale, "I'm so glad you made it back!"  
  
Carter peeked her head out from under Lennier's cloak, "Oh yeah, I'm so glad to   
be home," she said it with an edge of sarcasm. "Please tell me that you have   
some tea ready!"  
  
He nodded, "Definitely! For you and your friend." He then turned and led them   
in the tent, which turned out to be the mess tent.  
  
There were several tables, around which were huddled several people. Most of   
them were eating, playing cards, or talking loudly, while a few read. At the   
nearest table they were playing Poker. One of them, a large man of about 40 with   
blond hair, blue eyes and a beard, looked up when they entered.  
  
"Oi!" he exclaimed as Carter came out from under Lennier's cloak, "Carter's   
found a new friend!"  
  
"Blow it out your ass, Huntington" she said, smoothing out her short hair. She   
then looked at Lennier, who was surprised to see that she was blushing. "Thank   
you," she said, sheepishly. He was a little dismayed by her embarrassment and   
wondered if it was something he had done.  
  
"Your welcome," he said quietly, and followed her to the table. Besides   
Huntington and the man who'd brought them in, there was only another man and a   
woman at the table. The woman was of an indeterminate age, had a long braid of   
light brown hair, and was wearing glasses. The man sitting next to her, was   
middle-aged, had dark hair and beard, and his face seemed to be set in a   
permanent scowl.  
  
Carter made the introductions, "Lennier," she said and then pointed to the   
woman, "this is Dr. Amelia Kendle, she's our mineral expert," Dr. Kendle   
inclined her head towards him, and he did the same. Carter then pointed to the   
man who'd come in with them, "this is Dr. Sam Foster, he's our medical guy."   
Lennier shook Dr. Foster's hand, liking him instantly.  
  
"And this obnoxious bastard," Carter said, indicating Huntington, "is our   
technical expert. He makes sure all the equipment is working."  
  
"Oh is that what he does?" Kendle said, "I thought he was here to drink and   
sing badly," she sighed, "No wonder nothing ever works," she muttered.  
  
Huntington roared with laughter, "She's just joking! Aren't you love?"  
  
Kendle gave him a look that said, "No I'm not."  
  
Carter chuckled and then indicated Lennier, "This is Lennier, he's gonna translate   
all that writing for us." Lennier bowed his head slightly. Huntington came up to him   
and slapped him on the back causing Lennier to stumble forward slightly.  
  
"All right!" Huntington exclaimed, "maybe now we can get that bitch to open."  
  
"You hired him, did you?" asked a quiet, weedy voice. It was the dark-haired man   
with the scowl, looking at Carter contemptuously.  
  
She bristled, "Yeah," she said, full of attitude. She put her hands on her hips and   
proceeded to stare him down.  
  
"Without consulting me," he accused, "need I again remind you Dr. Carter, that before   
you can hire new people-"  
  
"That's for the diggers," she said, acidly, "my contract says that I can hire people   
which I believe can help us with research, or to expedite the dig." She said these last   
words with a note of finality, denoting an end to the discussion.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what his next move should be. Then he gave   
up and left the tent, giving Carter a warning look on his way out. As soon as he left   
she snickered and then burst out laughing, as did the others. Lennier couldn't help but   
feel he was missing something and felt lost.  
  
Eventually Carter managed to calm down, and she stood, bent over, trying to catch her   
breath. The she stood up and said, "That was Henry Devone. He represents our investors,   
and he's here to make sure we behave." She started laughing again, "he's probably gone   
to check the contract."  
  
  
Devone tromped off to his tent. Everyone else shared tents, but he had his own. Carter   
had once made a smart-ass comment about who his job was to keep her from spending money,   
but he had to have his own tent. He replied to the effect that he needed his own private   
space away from her and her ill-mannered, boorish cretins. She'd rolled her eyes and said   
something about at least no one will have to live with him, only it wasn't so polite.  
  
While he was preoccupied, he banged into someone. He didn't know the man's name, only that   
he was a digger. "Watch where you're going oaf!" he shouted and stomped off to his tent.  
  
The digger watched him go, made a very rude gesture and walked away. He quickly got to the   
tent he shared with about twenty other men, which was at the very edge of the camp. He was   
about to enter when a quick movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. His gaze   
followed it to a group of small Edenberry bushes nearby.   
  
He peered at them, curiously. There was another quick movement, and he moved in closer to   
see what it was. The leaves rustled and he leaned down to get a better look.   
  
Something jumped out at him.   
  
He yelped and fell back, landing with his butt in the mud. He then looked up to see a   
small rodent staring back at him. He got up and angrily kicked some mud at it as it ran   
back into the bushes. He turned to go back to his tent, but hesitated when he thought he   
heard a strange snapping noise. The digger decided it was just the wind and went to bed. 


	7. The long nightmare

Lennier was lying in the bed assigned to him. He was sharing a tent with almost   
twenty other men, not that he minded or anything. As both an acolyte and as a   
ranger he'd had to share sleeping quarters with many other people. Dr. Foster   
occupied the bed next to him, snoring lightly.  
  
He lay flat on his back, wishing he could somehow incline the bed, but knowing   
he was just going to have to get used to it. Casting his thoughts back on the   
day, he thought it was strange that so much could happen so quickly. The   
previous night, he'd been on an over-crowded transport, ready to die at any   
minute. That morning, he'd been willing to spend the rest of his life in a   
mine. Now, he had a job, which would use the things he'd learn as an acolyte.  
  
Very strange. He was sure there was some deeper meaning to it all, but he no   
longer had the will to explore it. So thinking, he fell asleep...  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Lennier found himself standing on the bridge of the WhiteStar, at his usual   
post. Outside the ship were hundreds of other ships, seemingly from every race,   
including Shadow and Vorlon ships. A planet lay beneath them, and he soon   
realized that it was Coriana 6.  
  
It was then that he noticed he was all alone.  
  
He looked around him, panicked. There was absolutely no one around. He walked   
over to the forward view port, and looked at the ships outside. They were   
completely stationary, as was the planet. He stared at them, fascinated.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lennier turned around at the familiar voice, and found   
himself face to face with Marcus Cole. He didn't look as he did at the funeral,   
indeed he looked as he always had in life. Lennier was so happy to see him, he was   
speechless and just stood there gaping at his dead friend.  
  
Marcus chuckled, "Hello Lennier, good to see you, how have you been?"  
  
"A-ah um," Lennier stammered for a few moments while Marcus just stood there and   
grinned at him. Finally he regained verbal control, "I am well, um, how are you?"  
  
Marcus shook his head, "You're a terrible liar, you know that? If everything's so   
wonderful, why are you on this God-forsaken rock?"  
  
He couldn't answer, but stood there looking doubtful.  
  
Marcus continued, suddenly very serious, "Why'd you do it, Lennier? Why did you try   
to kill Sheridan?"  
  
Lennier cast his eyes down, unable to look at his friend, "I think- I think I panicked.   
I didn't think about it, I just did it." He squirmed under Marcus' scrutiny, feeling very   
much like a young acolyte again.  
  
The dead ranger's eyes bored into Lennier's soul, "Why?"  
  
He tried to think of another answer, one that might satisfy him. "I don't know," he   
finally said.  
  
Marcus looked at him sadly, then he pulled out his pike and activated it. Lennier   
became nervous, wondering if his friend would attack him. He held the pike vertically   
and said, very quietly, "Wrong answer."  
  
He slammed the pike down and Lennier was hit by a shock of pain. He fell back, writhing   
in pain. Everything around him, the WhiteStar, the planet, everything, melted away. He   
shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Suddenly, it stopped.  
  
Lennier opened his eyes, looked around, and was surprised to find himself in the Gray   
Council chamber. He stood in the center, around him were nine pools of light, but there   
was no one in them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What?" he spun round to face the Vorlon inquisitor, Sebastian. He circled Lennier,   
like a predator does to its helpless prey.  
  
He worded his question very slowly, "Who, are, you?"  
  
"I am Lennier." Sebastian slammed his cane down and again Lennier was hit with a shock   
of pain.  
  
"Wrong answer." Sebastian stopped his circling, so he was facing Lennier, "Why." he   
asked, "did you try to kill Sheridan?"  
  
Lennier didn't answer, but stared at him. He continued, "Did you really think it was   
your destiny to be with her? That by killing the great love of her life, she'd be yours?"  
  
Still the Minbari didn't answer and Sebastian said, "You are a great fool," he said.   
Then, he began to melt away and reshape into the form of Delenn, "A great fool," she said.  
  
She was dressed in the robes of the Gray Council and was holding the staff which she   
herself had broken. She said, "You dwell on what cannot be, and then in the past. You   
threw your entire being into serving me, now you don't even know who you are."  
  
She then raised the staff above his head, "Until you know, who you are, there can   
be no redemption in your eyes." She brought the staff down.  
  
**********************************  
  
Lennier awoke with a gasp and sat up. He was back in the tent, in his bed, breathing   
hard. He also noticed that Dr. Foster was awake and watching him.  
  
"Sounded like a bad one," he whispered.  
  
Lennier nodded. Was it just a dream, or was it more? He really couldn't say.  
  
Foster poured a cup of water out of a pitcher next to his bed and handed it to   
him. "During the war," he said, softly, "I was told that Minbari didn't dream," he   
smiled, "I didn't believe it then, and now I have proof."  
  
Lennier laughed quietly and gratefully accepted the water. "Thank you," he said,   
handing back the glass.  
  
Foster smiled, "Your welcome, and don't worry about inner demons, everyone here has   
them. We all have things we'd rather forget." He then crawled back into bed and was   
soon snoring again..  
  
Lennier sat up for a few minutes, thinking about his dream. Rarely had he had such an   
intense dream, or one so real. Perhaps, it was a message saying he couldn't go on like   
this. But how should he go on?  
  
He lay back and drifted off to sleep as the answer came to him..  
  
"Find yourself." 


	8. Warnings

Lennier followed Dr. Carter up the path towards the cave. All around them was   
the testament of the previous night's storm. The leaves of Edenberry bushes   
were tangled up with equipment and other stuff that hadn't been properly tied   
down. Several miners had been assigned to clean-up crew and were trying to sort   
through the mess.   
  
The cave was very large, and looked like it had been chiseled away gradually by   
the diggers. Even now there were hundreds of them, in various parts of the cave   
knocking away the stone to find what treasures lay beneath. Walkways were   
constructed above to get to the higher parts of the cave. Carts moved back and   
forth on a temporary track, transporting the rock debris out of the way.   
  
At the far end was a tunnel which went down several meters. Along the walls   
were long niches that had ancient writing engraved inside. Lennier held his   
light to them and read what they said.   
  
He turned to Carter in surprise, "These were burial tombs, we're in a catacomb."   
  
She nodded, "The original miners found the bones of some Minbari. When we came   
along I had Kendle and Huntington date them. We figure they died about 800-900   
years ago. They were very well preserved due to the dryness this planet used to   
have."   
  
"Where are they now?"   
  
"We've put them in a case to keep them from decaying, you can take a look when   
we're done here." When he looked at her with a streak of shock and anger, she   
gave him a hard look and said, "I'll put them back when I'm done." She then   
turned and went down the tunnel, muttering. Lennier sighed, made a slight   
gesture of prayer, and followed her down.   
  
The tunnel opened up into a large chamber which was lit by several lights that   
were hanging off the walls. They illuminated on the crew working on the walls   
trying, without much success it seemes, to drill through. They illuminated   
Huntington working on some machinery and swearing loudly. They also illuminated   
the large door behind him.   
  
It was a massive piece of work, at least ten meters high, and in the shape of a   
triangle. Covering it was the writing which Carter had told him about, although   
some had worn away. There was also some artwork depicting the cities on Minbar   
and their ships engaged in battle with a Shadow. At the very peak, was a   
picture of Valen surrounded by light. The whole thing seemed to be almost   
moving in a fluid kind of way, but Lennier dismissed it as a trick of the light.   
  
Beside it, set in the wall was a sort of dial, or rather, several dials,   
stacked, each one smaller than the last. Engraved in the wall, encircling the   
largest, was a series of symbols, 9 in all. There similar symbols on each dial.   
Lennier was captivated by this and the door.   
  
Carter smiled with smug satisfaction, "Fascinating, isn't it?"   
  
He nodded dumbly, staring at the writing on the door. Already things were   
jumping out at him, and he was starting to get a good idea of what was written.   
several more chills went up his spine.   
  
Meanwhile Carter approached Huntington and his equiptment. It was a strange   
array of monitors, scanners, and other electronics she didn't even attempt to   
identify. She only wanted to know what he was doing.   
  
He was instantly in mock indignance, "Only what you told me love. You said you   
wanted to see what's in there, and since that door won't budge, I've been   
figuring on a way to take a peek."   
  
He got up and led her to a group of diggers a couple of meters to the right of   
the door. They were attempting to drill a hole in the wall. Carter pointed out   
that they'd been trying to knock that wall down for weeks with no success.   
  
"That's why I'm using a diamond drill love. Sure we'd never be able to knock   
the whole thing down with one drill, but," he pulled a small probe out of his   
pocket, "we can see what's inside using this little toy."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
He kissed the little device, "This is my baby. It's gonna emit sound waves and   
transmit what bounces back." He grinned, extreemly pleased with himself.   
  
She looked at the device doubtfully, "You thought of this all by yourself?"   
  
His expression changed to slight hurt, "Yeah," he said, challenging.   
  
She nodded, bitting her lip, "Good plan."   
  
He shrugged, "Of course, if your new friend figures out how to open the door,   
it'll be all for nothing." He called over to Lennier, "Oi! Any idea of what   
that says, or is it just gibberish?"   
  
Carter gave him a warning look and he instantly shut up. She then walked over   
and stood behin Lennier as he continued to read the door. She waited a few   
minutes before whispering, "Lennier? Do you know what it says?"   
  
He was silent a few moments before saying, "I can't make out all of it. I'm   
afraid time has worn a lot of it away. But I think it says here, "he pointed to   
a spot on the door where the writing was clear, "'Symbol of our honor'   
something 'of those who've gone before us', I can't read the rest of the line,   
but below it says, 'pain and death to violaters'."   
  
Everyone was very quiet until Huntington burst out, "Blimey! Not at all   
welcoming, is it?"   
  



	9. Read a Book!

  
  
"They were warrior caste," Lennier examined the remains of the Minbari who were found   
in the catacombs. Dr. Carter had been right, the bones had been very well preserved,   
as had their possessions and clothes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dr. Kendle asked, not challenging, just curious.  
  
"Positive, even before I saw this I was sure, these just confirm it," he held up a   
long Minbari knife, "a member of the Religious or Worker castes, would not be carrying  
this."  
  
Dr. Foster was thoroughly interested, "You said you were sure before you saw the bones."  
  
Lennier nodded, "The writing on the door was mostly about honor and while we all strive   
for honor, the warrior caste takes it to a higher level."  
  
Still," he said doubtfully, "I do not understand how they came to be this far from Minbar."  
  
Carter was examining the knife, "Mm, it is quite a long way," she though about it for a   
moment before saying, "I don't suppose they got lost or something."  
  
That hadn't occurred to him, but he had to admit it was a good possibility. "It was known   
to happen occasionally. A deep space patrol could've gotten lost more easily than today."  
  
Kendle looked doubtful, "It's a long way to end up, even when lost. You'd think they would   
have ended up someplace else long before they got here."  
  
Carter snickered, "Typical males," she said, "won't stop and ask for directions."  
  
Lennier shot a confused look at Foster, who only chuckled. He spread his hands out   
helplessly and said, "I can't be sure of anything unless I see a journey log or something."  
  
Foster and Kendle exchanged a look with Carter, who smiled knowingly..  
  
  
"We found this along with one of the Minbari." Lennier looked at the book Carter had given   
him with awe. It was large, ancient, and quite plain except for a few words which stated   
that this was the journal of Shallen, captain of the Xanasar. He gazed at it a dumb wonder,   
and tentatively opened it to read.  
  
Carter watched him, slightly bemused. After a few minutes she put a hand on his shoulder to   
get his attention. "Lennier, before you become totally engrossed with that, did you see   
anything on the door that will help us open it?"  
  
He pulled his attention away from the book to answer her question. "Ah no, there was more   
about honor and something about 'finding the path home'," he shrugged and went back to   
reading the book.  
  
Carter indicated to the other two for a talk outside the tent. They followed her outside.   
She looked at them both, "What do you think?"  
  
Kendle said, "Well, if the way to open it isn't on the door, then that book is our best bet."  
  
"It'll take him awhile though," Foster said, "that's a thick book, and Henry isn't known   
for his patience." He looked at Carter, "he'll make you use the explosives long before that."  
  
Carter nodded, biting her lip, then she smiled wickedly, "Let me deal with Henry."  
  
Foster looked worried, "Pris, don't do anything-" he left it hanging.  
  
"You worry too much," she turned to Kendle, "how's Huntington's little project going?"  
  
"The diamond drill keeps burning out, but he should have a big enough whole tonight."  
  
"Good, hopefully if we good look at what's inside, Henry will keep his shirt on."  
  
  
Henry Devone stepped out of the cave where he'd been supervising the work. All of the noise   
and confusion was too much for his already frazzled nerves. He didn't know what god he'd   
offended to get this job, but he felt he'd made due penance for it. It was hot, sticky and   
noisy, and he hated every damn minute of it.  
  
Some distance away, there was a particularly thick group of Edenberry bushes, and he decided   
that he would be shaded and have something to eat. Perfect. He went over and sat down among   
them, munching on Edenberries.  
  
Even here, he could hear Huntington drilling away and swearing whenever the drilling stopped.   
  
Silence.  
  
There was a rustle behind him, but he dismissed as a rodent.  
  
He sighed, full of self-pity. If only he could get Carter to use explosives, but she didn't   
want to damage the door. He didn't even pretend to understand archeologists and their odd   
sentimentalism.  
  
Another rustle. Christ! He couldn't get peace anywhere.  
  
He got up and scanned the bushes behind him, looking for the bothersome rodent, and therefore   
didn't notice the vines moving behind him.  
  
The drill started up again, drowning out all other noise nearby. 


	10. The mystery unfolds

Dr. Priscilla Carter walked into the main research tent shortly before dinner,   
to find the Minbari, Lennier, hadn't moved since that morning. She stood in the   
opening for several minutes simply observing him. Admittedly she found him   
interesting, in a dark, mysterious, horrifying past secret kind of way.  
  
He was already well into the thick book she'd given him, and was reading it   
with trained discipline. He didn't move at all, except to occasionally turn the   
page. She found such stillness captivating and she didn't dare breathe for fear   
of breaking it. However, she couldn't hold her breath indefinitely and breathed   
out, heavily.  
  
He looked up at her, and she felt faintly embarrassed for no good reason she   
could think of. He smiled at her, and she told herself to stop being so silly   
and retake command of her senses.  
  
"So," she said, coming over to him, "anything interesting?"  
  
"Yes, this is extremely interesting," he fell silent, becoming once again   
engrossed in the book.  
  
Carter prompted him again, "Um, do you know what happened?"  
  
He looked up, distracted, "What?"  
  
"The Minbari, do you know what happened to them?"  
  
"Oh, well yes and no."  
  
She gave him a confused look, "I don't understand."  
  
Lennier shifted his position so that she could also see the book as she sat   
down next to him. The writing meant nothing to her, but she was interested in   
what it said.  
  
"From what I've read, their ship was part of a deep space patrol. Apparently   
there was a miss-jump and they ended up in an uncharted sector. From what I'm   
able to gather, it was fairly close to here, but they did manage to plot a   
course home to Minbar."  
  
Carter was perplexed by this, "So, why didn't they go home if they knew the   
way? Why come to this rock?"  
  
He looked at her and said very quietly, "That's where it starts to get strange."  
  
"Oh good," she said, "strange is more my kind of thing."  
  
"They were on their way home, when the crew started having dreams, visions."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Well, he wrote it in great detail, but then later he crossed it out."  
  
Carter started in shock, "What?"  
  
He showed her the section he was talking about and indeed, it had been crossed   
out heavily. She supposed that she hadn't realized it before because it had all   
been gibberish to her anyways. "Why would he do that?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know, but there are several other places where it's been   
crossed out." He flipped through the book, showing her dozens of places where   
the words had been crossed out heavily, and sometimes frantically.  
  
A faint sense of "something is very wrong here" creeped up on her. She looked   
at Lennier and could see that he felt it too.  
  
She shivered and changed the subject, "Any clues on how to open the door?"  
  
He shook his head slowly, "No, but I'm not finished yet."  
  
At that moment, a digger ran in startling her, Lennier barely moved. "Yes?" she   
asked.  
  
"Huntington's managed to breach the wall, Dr. Carter, he's ready to start."  
  
Carter nodded very slowly and murmured her thanks to the digger. She then turned to   
Lennier and said, "Come on, maybe we can now get a look at what's in there."   
  
There was a vague look of worry in his eyes as he nodded his agreement and got up.   
Admittedly, beyond her usual excitement at finding something new, there was a feeling   
of fear, and a sense that she really didn't want to know what was behind the door.  
  
  
The chamber was alive with activity as Carter and Lennier made their way to where   
Huntington was standing, ready to begin. He was grinning like a schoolboy, standing   
next to the small whole he'd been able to drill. Leaning against the wall was the   
smoking remains of the diamond drill which had finally burnt out for the last time.  
  
He had in his hands the probe and a small gun. He attached the probe to the gun, while   
explaining to everyone what was going on. "What's gonna happen, is that I'm gonna shoot   
this through the hole and it will attach to the first thing it hits and start scanning   
the area. Then it'll send the signal back to us and what it sees will displayed on the   
monitors."  
  
Huntington stood by the hole and made the final adjustments to his toy. Kendle was   
looking around, "Hey," she said, "where's Henry? Shouldn't he be here?"  
  
Carter shrugged, "I haven't seen him all day," she grinned, "maybe that rat-bastard fell   
down a hole and broke his neck."  
  
Foster scolded her, "You shouldn't wish something like that on someone, even Henry."  
  
"Besides," Huntington called over, "you know miracles never happen. Right, you ready   
for this?"  
  
Carter nodded, "Go for it."  
  
Huntington readied the gun, and pulled the trigger. The probe shot through the hole.   
They all gathered around the monitors and waited for the return image.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Carter began to fidget, "Is it working?"  
  
Huntington checked his instruments, "Working fine, and it's hit something."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Well, I don't believe it but it's getting a reading, but it's too complex to transmit."  
  
"What?"  
  
There was a tremendous crack and the monitors all shut down. Then the ground began   
shaking heavily, and rocks were falling from the ceiling. Everyone scrambled for cover   
as the shaking intensified.  
  
Amid the confusion, Lennier could see Carter was trying to get her people to safety.   
Then he saw a rock above her loosen and give way.   
  
He dashed to push her out of the way.  
  
That's when the lights went out. 


	11. Collapse

  
  
The first thing that Lennier became aware of when he regained consciousness   
was a splitting headache. This was soon joined by the rest of his body   
screaming in pain. The next thing he became aware of was the heavy thing on   
top of him, and the soft thing underneath him.  
  
He tried to move, but whatever was on him was too heavy. The soft thing beneath   
him groaned and began coughing. He opened his eyes, but all he could see was red.   
  
"God damn it." the thing below him, Carter, coughed out. She tried to move but   
couldn't. "Hey," she said, "are you dead?"  
  
"No," he managed to say.  
  
"Oh good." She tried to move again, "hey, um, can you move?"  
  
"No, there appears to be..several..very heavy things.on top of me."  
  
"Oh, ok, don't worry then, I'm comfortable." She shifted slightly underneath him   
and he found himself wishing she would stop moving.  
  
She sighed, "Do you think we might want to get out of this?"  
  
"The thought had occurred to me. However, this rock is too heavy, and I think I   
may have broken something."  
  
"Mmph, that puts a crimp on an otherwise good idea. Can you see anything?"  
  
"Only your hair. You?"  
  
She tentatively opened an eye to see what she could, "Hmm, well, we're not completely   
buried, but we still can't get free without any help."  
  
"Oy! Dr. Carter! You under there?" It was Huntington, Lennier felt the weight on top   
of him shift as the technician tried to move it.  
  
"We're both stuck!" Carter yelled back, "Can you move the damn rock?"  
  
"Mph! Aw, this thing is really bleeding heavy."  
  
"I know," Lennier winced.  
  
"Hang on, I'm gonna need some help," there was a scuffle of feet, "Hey! You lot!   
Over here, help me move this."  
  
There was some more movement and then, through a series of grunting and swearing,   
the heaviest rock began slowly to move. Lennier gasped in pain as it moved off,   
freeing him. Slowly, he pushed himself up, trying to ignore the pain and the sickening   
cracks of bone.  
  
Once she was free, Carter also lifted herself. Aside from a small gash on her head, and  
some purplish markings on her wrist, she appeared to be uninjured. He was afraid to look   
down and see what he looked like, so he knelt there and concentrated on not passing out   
again.  
  
Dr. Foster came over and began checking them over. He himself had a nice cut on the left   
shoulder. He grimaced when he looked at Lennier, "You look bad," he said, "we'd better   
get you to the infirmary." He got up and helped Lennier get to his feet, but the Minbari   
became dizzy and lost his footing. Carter rushed over and helped him up again, and then   
she and Foster helped him get to the infirmary tent.  
  
  
"You are extremely lucky," Dr. Foster said, "you get away with a minor head injury, a   
sprained ankle, and a couple of broken ribs."  
  
Lennier was sitting on a bed with Carter, while Foster finished his bandaging. She was   
holding an ice bag to her head and there was a bandage around her wrist. Kendle was   
unconscious in the bed next to them, her head was heavily bandaged.  
  
"Is she ok?" Carter asked.  
  
Foster nodded, "She took a nasty hit to the head, and her right leg is broken, but   
she'll be fine."  
  
"Good," she got up, "I better get back to the cave and help Huntington dig out survivors."  
  
"I'll go with you," Lennier said, and tried to get up but was overcome by a wave of   
dizziness, and had to sit back down.  
  
"No," Foster said, "that head injury is making you dizzy, you're not going anywhere for   
at least a couple of hours."  
  
  
  
Carter entered the cave, which was a huge mess. There were hundred of injured workers   
around, some were too hurt to move while others worked to free those who were still   
trapped. Huntington was directing everything, and he approached her when she entered.  
His arm was badly burned from when the monitors blew up.  
  
"How many dead?" she said without even slowing down.  
  
"So far, fifty-four," he said, "but there's at least a hundred injured. There's also   
a lot trapped beneath the rock, we've gotten most of them out, however there's about   
seventy men trapped in a side passage way."  
  
"Goddess," she muttered as he showed her. There had been a large rock fall that was  
blocking the passage. She looked at it and said, doubtfully, "are you sure they're   
alive in there?"  
  
He nodded, "I managed to get communications online and spoke with Toul Eldrig, one   
of the head diggers. He said that most of them were ok, but the ceiling's not very   
stable."  
  
She looked down, suddenly worried, "What about the floor?"  
  
"In here, it's fine. However, there's no way of knowing about the chamber beyond that door."  
  
She nodded, "Right. Well, let's not worry about that now, let's get those men out. Get all   
those who are well enough to help. Set aside ten people to move the injured out of the   
cave and into the infirmary tent."  
  
"Right," he said and ran off.  



	12. Death in the Dark

Toul Eldrig finally got a light working and was trying to calm his men. the   
quake had hit without warning and had caused a cave-in, blocking their exit.   
The ceiling wasn't looking too stable either. At least they wouldn't go hungry,   
as the Edenberry vines had managed to grow, even in here. There were also   
people outside working to get them out. Even now he was speaking to Dr. Carter.   
  
"We're working on getting the rocks clear, but it's gonna take time," she said.   
  
"My only worry is in after shock's ma'am, if we get a bad one, the roof'll cave   
in."   
  
"Good point, keep working on that side, but send a couple of guys to try and   
find another exit."   
  
"Way ahead of you, sent a couple o'people out a minute ago."   
  
  
Veronica moved through the dark tunnels with her friend Peter, searching for   
another exit out of the side passage. Their only light was a flashlight.   
Occasionally, bits of rock fell from the ceiling, rattling her nerves slightly.   
She was terrified at the prospect of being buried alive.   
  
Peter stumbled behind her, "Damn vines," he said, "Isn't there anything they   
don't get into?"   
  
She didn't answer, because she was busy tripping on a vine herself. She swore   
as she hit the ground and then tried to get up, but her leg was caught on   
something. She tried to shine her light on it, but her position was such that   
she could't see it.   
  
"What's the matter?" Peter asked.   
  
"Can you see what I'm stuck on?"   
  
He took the flashlight from her and took a look at her leg. "Blimey," he   
said, "there's a vine all wrapped around there." He began trying to pry it   
loose.   
  
"What?" she asked in a shocked whisper. Then she gasped as the vine tightened   
it's grip. "Agh! It's crushing my leg!"   
  
Peter swore and pulled out his knife and tried to cut it. Veronica saw a   
shadowy movement behind him and cried out. He spun around to see it.   
  
The light went out.   
  
"Peter!" she cried.   
  
There was a scream, cut short by a gurgle and a horrible crunching sound.   
  
"Peter," she sobbed as a vine felt its way around her throat...   
  
  
  
Toul's men continued pulling away the rocks, and were finally making some   
progress, when the screaming started. It was way back, where a group of diggers   
were waiting for Veronica and Peter to report back.   
  
He called down, "Hey! What's happening back there?"   
  
More screams.   
  
"Dr. Carter?" he spoke through the comms, "Dr. Carter, can you here me?"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I don't know, I think something's attacking my men!"   
  
  
  
"What?!" Carter exclaimed into her comm. The transmission was fuzzy and she was   
praying that she had heard the last part wrong. Her heart started pounding   
against her ribs as she listened to the yelling and screaming through her comm.   
Then she noticed that her men had stopped digging and were staring at her with   
horror. She rounded on them angrily, "Keep digging," she shouted.   
  
They redoubled their efforts and were making progress, when the screaming   
stopped.   
  
Carter stopped and spoke into her comm, "Eldrig?" she said very, very   
quietly, "Are you there?"   
  
Nothing.   
  
They finally managed to break through the wall. Huntington was the first one   
in, with Carter right behind him. At first she couldn't see anything because he   
was blocking her view.   
  
"Bloody hell," he whispered in a shocked voice.   
  
"What?" she said, drawing her pistol. Finally she could see.   
  
The floor was littered with clothes and mining equiptment, but there was no   
sign of life, besides the vines of the Edenberry bushes.  
  



	13. Meetings

"There was no one left?" Lennier was sitting in his bed, having been ordered   
there by Dr. Foster. It was now evening, and Dr. Carter had just come in to   
check on him and tell him about the incident in the cave.  
  
She shook her head, "no, just the equipment, a few clothes, but there was no   
sign of my men, no bodies, no blood, nothing." She sighed, "we're having a   
meeting in a few minutes to discuss options, you feel up to it?"  
  
He nodded, and then indicated the book which he'd been reading all day. "I've   
been reading further into this, and I think I may know what happened."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "Go on," she said.  
  
"I believe that they're ship crashed onto this planet and they found whatever   
it is in the cave. Whatever it is, they didn't want anyone else to find it, so   
the built the door, locked it and then they," his voice caught in his throat   
and it was several seconds before he could speak, "they killed themselves," he   
whispered.  
  
A mix of shock and horror passed over her face, "Goddess," she whispered, "I   
didn't think Minbari did that kind thing."  
  
Lennier hung his head down, "It has been known to happen, but it is very rare."  
  
Carter frowned in pensive silence for a few minutes, "I don't   
suppose," she asked haltingly, that you've found away to open that door, by  
any chance."  
  
Lennier was a little surprised that she could still be concerned about what   
lay behind that door, even after the quake and the deaths of over a hundred  
men and women. Certainly her realized that this was her living, her career, but  
he would've thought that she may have given it up as too risky.  
  
Then again, he thought, she was very concerned about the welfare of her workers.  
During the quake, he'd had to save her because she was so preoccupied with getting  
her people out of harm's way.  
  
Perhaps it was about symbolism, maybe she wanted to prove that those people had   
not died in vain.  
  
It suddenely occured to him that he was trying very hard to rationalize her behavior,  
that he had been trying not to think anything negative about her. At first he couldn't   
think of why, but there was something about Dr. Carter that stirred something within him,  
some half-forgotten emotion that he'd left behind with his old life on B5.  
  
He decided to think no more about it and answer her question, "No, the last entry is  
something about, 'following the stars home'"  
  
She sighed, "Doesn't matter anyways," she said quickly, "the floor in there probably   
collapsed during the quake, we figured it was probably hollow.." she trailed off.  
  
An intense silence followed. Carter sat there chewing on her thumb nervously,   
while Lennier didn't move at all, his thought's dark and brooding. The silence   
hung in the air for several minutes, wondering which end it was going to be   
broken from.  
  
Finally, Carter could not stand it anymore, "You know," she said, "I never   
thanked you for saving my ass earlier," she smiled, "It was very, ah," she   
searched for the right word, "noble, brave, you know, that kind of thing."  
  
He smiled back, "It was my pleasure, your welcome," he said with a slight bow   
of his head.  
  
"Or stupid, depending on who you ask."  
  
He looked at her, confused, and she started laughing....  
  
  
"So, has anyone seen Henry?" Carter asked the assembled crowd fo workers. They   
were having a meeting in the mess tent. There was a wide variety of injuries,   
ranging from cuts and bruises to broken limbs. The general consesus was that no   
one knew where Henry Devone was.  
  
"Bastard's probably buried under a ton of rock," Huntington snorted.  
  
Carter ran her fingers through her hair, looking very tired. She sighed ang   
asked Foster, "What's the deal right now?"  
  
"We're up to 73 dead, 215 injured, and that's not including Eldrig's group."  
  
She looked over to Huntington who said, "so far, nothin on that, but the guys   
are afraid to go down to deep into the caves, and with good reason I think.   
I've rigged up a few flame throwers, just in case."  
  
"Good, we should get the worst cases out of here, can we contact the main   
complex?"  
  
Huntington shook his head, "No, the transmittor was damaged in the main   
quake. It's beyond repair."  
  
Carter sighed and looked at the ceiling, "The transport tube will have it's own   
transmittor, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Fine, it should have far enough away to escape damage. I'll go up there send a   
signal, and have them come up to get us out of here."  
  
There was a slight murmering in the crowd. Kendle, who was holding ice to her   
head, looked up and said, "You mean, we're all leaving? You're giving up the   
dig?"  
  
Carter looked pain for several seconds before saying, "yes."  
  
The assembled workers all complained simultaneously, and it took Carter several   
minutes to calm them down again. "Please," she said, "I don't want to do this,   
but the fact is that too many people have died and the authorities are going to   
be asking questions. They'll shut it down regardless of what my descision is."  
  
An oppressive silence took hold as she appealed to them. Once she was sure they   
aggreed, or at least were no longer disagreeing, she said, "Right, now while   
I'm gone, start getting the wounded ready for transport, take the equiptment   
offline and pack it up."  
  
She picked up a flashlight and a tool kit, and was about to take off when   
Lennier stood up, "Excuse me, but if you need assistance, I would be happy to   
help."  
  
She gazed at him in silent wonder for a few moments before nodding her   
permission. She handed him the tool kit and a flashlight and they left the   
camp...  
  



	14. Dawn

The first rays of the dawn was just coming over the horizon, giving light to   
the destruction of the previous evening's quake. The weak light illuminated the   
wounded, layed out in the camp on makeshift beds. It illuminated the dead,   
wrapped up in canvas bags and piled up on the edge of the dig. It illuminated   
the Edenberry plants, which were the only things undamaged by the quake. But   
Lennier and Carter were not illuminated, as they picked their way through the   
thick flora towards the transport tube.  
  
Lennier regarded the archeologist as they trudged in silence. A distinct look   
of sadness was in her eyes, though the rest of her face was set on grim   
determination. He wanted desperately to break the heavy silence but he wasn't   
sure what to say. Thinking back on what he knew of humans, based on his   
experiences with them. He decided to go right for the question that had been   
bothering him since the meeting.  
  
"Are you really just going to leave the site?" He asked, very, very quietly and   
carefully because he knew that this would be a very sensitive subject.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him. Her face was very   
controlled and calm, but her eyes were brimming with tears which she adamantly   
refused to shed. It was several moments before she answered, "Goddess knows I   
don't want to, but with all the deaths, I can't endanger the lives of the   
others," she looked pained, and shut her eyes as a couple of rougue tears   
escaped and slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away irritably.  
  
"Anyways," she said, with an unconvincing smile, "there'll be other digs. Hell,   
maybe they'll let me go back here, once the criminal charges are dropped," she   
said this last with a rueful chuckle, before moving on.  
  
Knowing that he would not be able to draw her in conversation again, he studied   
her some more. It was odd, he thought, that she should intrigue him so much.   
She was Delenn's oppposite in almost every way; loud, tough with an slight air   
of insanity, yet he couldn't deny he found something about her which was very   
attractive.  
  
He could almost hear Neroon and other fanatical Minbari telling him that this   
was unatural and that humans were the enemies. He remembered all the things   
Delenn had ahd to do to gain permission to marry Sheridan, because, to her,   
tradition was everything. All the eyes on Minbar had been on her, and it was   
her grand gesture of unification to marry Sheridan Star-killer.  
  
Here, on this desolate planet, an out-cast from his own people, he suddenly   
realized that it didn't matter what he did, or who he did it with.  
  
He was yanked from his musings by a sudden loud crunch up ahead. Carter   
stopped dead in her tracks, looked back at him, and then bolted up the path.  
her pistol drawn, with Lennier close behind her. They topped it and froze in   
shock and horror.  
  
The transport tube had been completly crushed by hundreds of vines which, even   
now, still contricted over it. They moved around, like snakes, pulling and   
pushing the debris around as if they were looking for something.  
  
"Goddess!" Carter whispered, putting her hand to her mouth, as all sorts of   
unpleasant things dawned on her. They were both so preoccupied by the nightmare   
before them, that they didn't notice the vine wrapping itself about her   
ankles...  



	15. The Wild Ride

Carter dropped her pistol as she fell flat on her face. In an instant   
she was being dragged back through foliage. She swore loudly as she hit various   
rocks and other hard things along the way. She could feel her clothes and her   
skin ripping as the wild ride continued and she was certain that she was going   
to hit her head and die of a concussion. Mercifully, she passed out.  
  
When she came round, her head was pounding and felt heavy. She realized that   
the reason for this was that she was being held up by her feet and hanging   
upside down. She opened her eyes and, after the blurryness and general   
groginess subsided, looked around.  
  
She was hanging from the ceiling a deep cavern. Although she was close the   
floor, the cave stretched well back. The thing that really grabbed her   
attention though, was the cocoons, which shook her quite badly.  
  
There were hundreds of them, slimy, off-white coccons with several vines coming   
out of each that extended to the walls. The walls were lined by more vines,   
which had peculiar buds sprouting from them. She hoped it was her jumbled   
senses, but it seemed like the buds were throbbing, or perhaps beating like   
little hearts.  
  
Littered on the floor was a variety of clothes and personal effects. As she   
looked around with growing panic she caught sight of Henry's torn and blood-  
stained jacket.  
  
She looked at the bonds holding her up and tried desperatly to swing herself up   
and loosen them, but with her own wobbly condition making near impossible, she   
had to give the idea up. Her hand went to her holster, only to find it empty.   
She remembered dropping the gun, damn it all!  
  
It was then that she felt something creeping around her leg. She looked up and   
saw that a vine was moving down her leg. She swore and began shaking and   
swinging about ina useless attempt to get it off of her, but it continued,   
unabated up to her waste.  
  
A shot rang out above her, hitting the offending vine, causing it to jerk   
around uncertainly, spraying a strange white fluid. Another shot severed it and   
it fell to the ground where it continued to twitch.  
  
Carter looked up and saw Lennier was nearby with her gun. He aimed for the   
vines holding her up, "Don't move," he said. She covered her head as he fired a   
couple of shots to break the vine. She crashed down onto the ground with a   
grunt, rolled slightly and quickly jumped to her feet.  
  
No sooner had she done this than other vines came from all over and attepted to   
grab them. She whacked the nearest one away from her and Lennier shot a couple,   
but they kept coming. They both turned and ran out of the cave, just evading   
the swinging vines. Carter jumped the last few feet through the entrance, not   
realizing that it opened to a slope, which she subsequently tumbled down, with   
Lennier behind her.  
  
She crashed down over rocks and other hard things, all while she attempted to   
sheild her head. Eventually she came to a stop and landed on her back. A second   
or so something heavy landed on top of her and groaned.  
  
They lay there for several seconds before even trying, tentavly to move.   
Lennier shifted himself to look down at her, "Are you alright?"  
  
Carter burst out laughing, much to his confusion. She placed a hand on his   
cheek and said, affectionatly, "Man, you keep saving my ass like this, I'm   
gonna lose my reputation as a tough bitch."  
  
He looked even more confused, and she moved her hand to behind his neck and   
pulled him towards her. They met in a soft kiss, which, after a few seconds   
became more intense as they wrapped their arms around eachother.  
  
A snap and a rustle nearby, caused Carter to reluctantly seperate herself from   
him, "Did you hear that?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, "where's my gun?" she whispered.  
  
He placed it in her hand, never taking his eyes from her's. She pointed the gun   
towards the noise, sat up quickly and fired.  
  
"Dammit!" Huntington said as he dived out of its path. He landed on the ground   
with a thud and rolled slightly. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled.  
  
Carter held her gun up, "Oh, ah, sorry," she looked embarressed for a few   
seconds and then said, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Well I was looking for you?" he spluttered, "but I didn't you were gonna get   
all balmy on me for interupting your, ah, personal business."  
  
Carter and Lennier looked at eachother, with slightly guilty expressions. She   
was turning bright red, and he was sure that if he could, he would be too.   
Huntington couldn't help but goad on, "You're supposed to be arranging an evac,   
not fooling around!"  
  
"Ah shove it," she said getting up and walking past him, "Come on," she said   
brusquly, "we've got a major problem, and we need to get everyone into the   
caves."  
  
"What?" Huntington cried, "What if there's another quake, we'll all be trapped!"  
  
Lennier said quietly, "If we stay outside, we'll definately be killed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
CArter looked at him, "We're on the lunch menu for some plants."  
  



	16. Discussion

"So let me get this straight, you're saying that the Edenberry plants have   
become carniverous, and that their grabbing people and taking them to this cave   
to be cocooned." Kendle lowered her eyes, "Pris, I think the pressure may have   
gotten to you."  
  
Carter was being looked over by Foster back at the infirmary tent where she had   
recounted what had happened with the transport tube, the vines, the cave, all   
of it and was now being met with sheer disbelief.  
  
Lennier stepped forward, "I saw it myself, there were cocoons all over the   
place, being hung from the ceiling, with tubular vines comming from them to the   
walls."  
  
"The walls?" Kendle asked, "Why? What was on the walls?"  
  
"I did not see, I was busy fleeing."  
  
"I saw," Carter said, rubbing her neck, "they looked like little buds."  
  
"Buds?" Kendle still looked doubtful before waving her hands with   
skeptisism, "Look, Pris, I don't know what you saw, but the Edenberry plant was   
genetically egineered, it couldn't turn carnivorous unless it was in the   
design."  
  
Foster, though, looked open to the possibility, "It is possible, Amelia, if   
this was a mutation. The plant was designed to survive under any condition,   
maybe its something to do with the environment.." he stood there in thoughtful   
silence for a few moments before saying, "if I could get a speciman, I could   
examine it and see if I can find what caused the mutation, and if there's   
anyway of killing them."  
  
Carter looked faintly worried, "Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
Huntington perked up, "I'm sure he'll be fine, after all, if what you said was   
true, I think those boys'll be well-fed for awhile!"  
  
Carter looked unsure, but Foster said, "Pris, you know that we're going to have   
to kill those things in order to get out of this. We're cut off completely."  
  
She still obviously didn't like it but nodded her consent anyways. Foster   
grinned and left the tent to get his speciman, and in a few seconds she was all   
business again.  
  
"Right," she said getting up and holstering her pistol, "First, we need to move   
the wounded, their like sitting ducks out here in the open."  
  
Huntington nodded, but Kendle looked puzzled, "Ah, where are we gonna move'em   
to?"  
  
"To the cave."  
  
Kendle cried out in protest, "Wait a minute! That's just as bad as outside! I   
mean, we just had a major quake and the whole thing almost came crashing down."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"What if there's an aftershock? We'll be trapped!"  
  
"I know," shouted Carter, finally losing patience, "but if we stay out here,   
we're plantfood! Now I don't like it either, but we are out of options!"  
  
She and Kendle stared at eachother for several seconds, neither one of them   
flinching, until Huntington couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and gently   
grabbed Kendle's arm, "C'mon Dr. Kendle, let's get moving." She got up with his   
assistance, and with her krutch and they left the tent.  
  
Carter rubbed her eyes, looking very tired and irritated. After her outburst,   
Lennier was begining to worry that she might be suffering from exaustion and   
her judgement was being affected. It was therefore several seconds before he   
spoke.  
  
"You realize," he said, very carefully, "that the vines are able to penetrate   
the rock and so we won't be nessesarily safer in the caves."  
  
She looked up and stared at him for awhile before nodding, "yeah, I'm aware of   
that, but they deserve every chance."  
  
Lennier fell silent again, deep in thought when she spoke again, "There may be,   
one place they can't get into."  
  
He knew immediatly what she was talking about, "It's possible," he said, "but   
we haven't figured out how to open the door."  
  
"Mmm, I know," she sighed, "oh well, just a thought," then she chuckled, "too   
bad that bastard didn't leave any instructions besides, 'Find the path home'."  
  
He nodded his agreement, and thought about what he'd found in the book to see   
if there was anything he missed. Then something hit him.  
  
"Oh," he said, going wide-eyed.  
  
Carter looked up at him, "Oh what?"  
  
"Do you have a star-chart?"  
  
  
Foster collected his speciman without any issues. As he got up and headed back   
to the research tent, he stopped and looked at the strange plants. They didn't   
move or anything, and it was hard to believe Carter's claims, but he had known   
her long enough not to question her when she was this sure.  
  
Shaking his head he went back to camp, where the wounded were being shuttled   
into the caves...  
  



	17. Discovery

"I must be the dumbest person ever!" Carter was looking at what Lennier was   
showing her, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before. On the terminal   
screen, one of the only ones left working, was displayed a map with the fastest   
course between Minerva 2 and Minbar. For the first time, she realized that the   
planets, stars and constellations, looked very much like the symbols on the   
dial next to the door.  
  
Lennier was almost totally engrossed in his work, "The dial acts like a   
combination lock. All we have to do is," he paused, "find the path home, and   
the door should open."  
  
She chuckled and bent down to look over his shoulder, "How long before we get   
the combination?"  
  
"Well, I figure that Minbar is the planet at the center of the dial, while   
Minerva is on the outer disk. It should only take me a few minutes to work out   
the final combination."  
  
Carter was grinning ear to ear, "You Minbari are clever bastards," she said as   
she kissed his cheek, though he barely noticed.  
  
Her comm went off beeped and she pressed it and said, "Carter here." She moved   
to the other end of the tent, as not to distract Lennier.  
  
"Pris," it was Dr. Foster, "I've finished the tests on the Edenberry."  
  
"Great, what did you find?"  
  
"I was right, it is a mutation, caused by something in the soil, at least   
that's my guess."  
  
She furrowed her brow, "What could be in the soil to make it turn carnivorous?"  
  
"Well, that's what I was wondering. So I took a sample of the dirt and ran some   
tests on it. I found very faint traces of some kind of alien bacteria."  
  
"What kind of alien bacteria?"  
  
"I wish I could say, but it's like nothing I've seen before. I'm going to run   
some more- OOF!" There was a sudden crash and some grunting and then static.  
  
Carter immediatly drew her pistol and bolted from the tent, heading for   
Foster's research tent. She jumped over fallen equpitment and other bstacles on   
the way and finally burst through his tent flap, ready for anything.  
  
Foster was lying, face down, in a pool of his own blood. On the back of his   
head was a sizeable wound, while lying next to him was a hammer, with which   
he'd obviously been bludgeoned.  
  
  
Lennier hadn't heard the end of Carter's conversation with Foster, nor had he   
heard her leave. Instead he finished with the mapping and then, satisfied he'd   
found the right combination, got up and headed for the cave.  
  
He went down the tunnels to where the door stood, no longer inmpregnable. He   
turned the disks, starting from the bottom one, each one giving a slight click   
as they were moved into the right position.  
  
Lennier hesitated before moving positioning the last one. Shouldn't Carter be   
here? This was, after all, her project, and surely she should be here when the   
door was finally opened. He was about to go get her, but something kept him   
there.  
  
His hand quivered over the final dial, wanting desperatly to move it, while his   
rational mind screamed at him to go get Carter. Still, there was something   
compelling him to open the door, and in the end, it won.  
  
He turned the last disk.  
  
  
Outside the camp, the Edenberry plants began to vibrate until they were   
positively shaking. Their vines whipped about in a frenzy and moved towards the   
camp. Now it was time to feed.  
  
  
Carter grabbed the nearest worker by the shirt, "Who was the last person in   
there?" she demanded, indicating Foster's tent.  
  
"Ma-Ma'am," the worker was startled to be questioned like this by his usually   
amiable and easygoing boss.   
  
"Who?!" she shouted.  
  
"Well, I-I saw Mr. Huntington go in a few minutes, but he was only moving some   
equiptment."  
  
"Huntington," she wispered, releasing the confused man.  
  
At that moment, there was a trmendous crash, screaming, and sudden panicked   
running about. She looked up and saw that the vines where grabbing the closest   
people, most of whom were wounded who hadn't been moved yet, and so had no way   
of saving themseleves. Several brave souls clambered to grab them and pull them   
to safety, only to be grabbed themselves.  
  
Then the ground began to move, not as violent as before, but in a definate   
aftershock. People began running from the cave to escape falling rocks, only to   
run straight into the people trying to get into the caves. The result was a   
seething mass of chaos, in which Carter was caught in the middle of.  
  
She was jostled, shoved and finally knocked over. Someone grabbed her arm with   
a light pinch and hoisted her up to her feet. She was about to thank her   
rescuer, when she looked up and saw that it was Huntington, who was still   
holding her arm.  
  
Carter tried to break free, but he quickly put a syringe to her neck and   
injected her with something. Immediately, the world began to spin, and   
everything grew dark as she passed out.  
  
With a satisfied grin, Huntington hoisted her up onto his shoulder and then   
moved through the confused mass of people who didn't know where to go. Not that   
they had anywhere to go, he thought. They didn't want to be trapped in the   
cave, and the foliage spelled death for them.  
  
He moved to a position out of the path of the rampaging mob, and watched them   
quietly. Some of them tried to go through the underbrush and disapeared into   
the foliage, never to return. Still some stayed in the camp, awaiting death   
from the enchroaching plants.  
  
A vine started to wrap itself about his arm, but he looked down on it and   
said, "Stop it." The vine jerked back and seemed to study him for a moment.   
Then it tried to get a grip on Carter and once again Huntington told it to   
stop, "Leave her, she's mine."  
  
The vine withdrew.   
  



	18. Shadows in light

Carter's head was pounding as she came round. She became aware of several   
sensations such as her hands bound behind her back, the cold floor she was   
lying on, the itch on her nose, and the fact that someone was calling her name.  
  
"Pris! Wake up!"  
  
She opened her eyes with a groan, and looked around her to see that she was in   
the cave where the door was. It was wide open.  
  
She gasped and sat up. Kendle was sitting on the floor next to her, her hands   
also bound.  
  
"What's happening?" Carter asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you that! Huntington's lost it, he grabbed me and tied me   
up here. The quake ended an hour ago, everyone ran outside when it started, but   
no one's come back yet."  
  
Carter started to struggle in her bonds, in an attempt to break them, but   
Huntington had done an admirable job with them. She gave up and sighed, even if   
they could get out, where would they go? Outside was out of the question, those   
plants would be waiting for them.  
  
"How did the door get opened?" she asked, but Kendle shook her head.  
  
"Your new boyfriend opened it," Huntington came in, grinning.  
  
Carter looked up at him obvious hate in her eyes, "Why did you kill Foster?"  
  
Huntington bent down, turned her and shoved her roughly against the wall. He   
began untying her hands while he spoke, "Bastard gave me a bad prognosis."  
  
He finished untying her and then backed away, with her pistol drawn and pointed   
at her, "Untie Kendle," he ordered. She continued to eye him with burning hate   
and slowly indid Kendle, who was looking at Huntington with fear.  
  
"Get her up," he hissed when she was finished. Carter hoisted her friend up   
slowly and allowed Kendle to put her wait on her and off her broken leg.   
Huntington continued to grin maliciously. He indicated the door with the   
gun, "I wanted you to be awake to see this. Move."  
  
They moved slowly, as Kendle was in considerable pain, with Huntington behind   
them. Before they got to the door, though, a figure emerged from it.  
  
It was Lennier, he didn't seem to notice Huntington or the gun, but instead   
rushed over to Carter. "No, don't go in there," he looked like he'd seen a   
ghost, "we need to get out of here."  
  
Huntiington cleared his throat, Lennier looked up and finally noticed the gun.   
He shot and inquiring look at Carter who said, "I'm afraid he insists."  
  
"Pick her up," Huntington said, indicating Kendle.  
  
Lennier dd as he was told, but eyed Huntington with suspicion. Finally he   
spoke, "You know what's in there." It wasn't a question.  
  
Huntington nodded, "I've known all along, but I couldn't get the bloody door   
open. That bastard Minbari wanted to make sure no one could get in."  
  
"He had good reason," Lennier answered, "he was trying to keep people like you   
away from it."  
  
The other man sneered, "Move it," he shouted. They moved on ahead of them, in   
suppressed silence.  
  
The tunnel sloped gently downward for several feet before opening up into   
another chamber which was unfathomably huge, as it had to be to hold what was   
inside.  
  
Carter forgot all else as she gazed at it in a sort of horrific wonder. It's   
dimensions defied the imagination, and it stirred all sorts of half-forgotten   
fears within her.  
  
She reached out to touch it.  
  
"Don't," Lennier hissed, "It's a shadow vessel."  
  



	19. The Truth

"I was on a dig on Mars when we found one of these," Huntington mused, "but we   
were told to leave, and the government let them take it back."  
  
Kendle's hand was at her mouth, "It's one of those things that was on ISN a   
couple of years ago. They were attacking some of the outer worlds or something."  
  
"There was a whole damn war," Carter said, never taking her eyes off it, "but   
then they left or something. Right before Sheridan liberated Earth."  
  
"From the moment we unearthed it on Mars, it called to me. It wanted me,"   
Huntington was off in his own little world and seemed to be talking to   
himself, "When I arrived here, I felt that call again, it wants me to pilot it   
away from here."  
  
Lennier's eyes went wide, "No! You'd never be able to control it!"  
  
"Fool, why do you think it killed everyone else?"  
  
Carter furrowed her brow, "The plants and quakes killed everyone."  
  
"But this caused the quakes, and it controls the Edenberry plants."  
  
Carter and Kendle shot an "Is that possible?" look to Lennier, since he seemed   
to know what was going on. He shrugged, unsure.  
  
"It knows I can do it," Huntington mused, "It chose me."  
  
Lennier exchanged looks with Carter and then said, "That's what it wants you to   
think," he carefully put Kendle down as he spoke while Carter edged her way   
round Huntington, whose attention was fully on the Minbari. "Blieve me, I've   
seen it," Lennier continued, "an unprepared mind can't control the vessel. You   
will be destroyed."  
  
Huntington snarled, "Shut up, damn Minbari," he spat, "your kind were the   
puppets of the Vorlons. They deluded your thinking, made you afraid of the   
Shadows, when they only wanted your friendship. You are the ingnorant fool!"  
  
He aimed the gun, ready to shoot Lennier, but Carter lunged forward and kicked   
it from his hand. He spun and tried to punch her, but she ducked and then   
belted him. Huntington bent down, clutching his stomach, and Carter brought her   
fist down on his head, knocking him out.  
  
Lennier looked at the unconcious man approvingly, "Well, I see you didn't need   
my help."  
  
Carter cricked her neck, "He always annoyed me."  
  
  
  
Later they were back in the chamber with the door, discussing options.   
Huntington was awake, but was tied up and lying in the corner, eyeing them with   
ill-concealed hate.  
  
"So why can't we just leave it here?" Kendle asked.  
  
"If what Huntington said was true, that thing is what's causing the plants to   
become Triffids," Carter replied.  
  
"There's more," Lennier said, "we can't let anyone else find it. Huntington   
wasn't the only one touched by the Shadows, not by far."  
  
"You mean, like the Drakh," Carter said.  
  
Lennier gave her a curious look before continueing, "Yes, and more."  
  
"Great," Kendle said, "so how do we destroy it?" she looked at Lennier, "since   
you seem to be the expert."  
  
Lennier shrugged, "They're near impossible to destroy to one of our own ships.   
We don't have anything."  
  
"We have explosives, lots of them," Kendle suggested, hopefully.  
  
Lennier shook his head, "No, they wouldn't even scratch it."  
  
Carter was chewing on her lip, deep in thought, "What about magma, high   
pressure, say from a deep caveren underneath a once active volcano?"  
  
He looked confused but said, "If the pressure was high enough, it's a good   
possibility," when a huge grin spread on her face he said, "I was just going to   
assume that you have a high pressure cavern under a once active volcano."  
  
She continued to grina nd looked knowingly at Kendle, who was also smiling.   
Kendle said, "This mountain was once an active volcano. Underneath all these   
chambers is a huge magma deposit. Hundreds of miles deep. Even if the pressure   
doesn't destroy it, the magma should trap it."  
  
"All we have to do," Carter said, "is blow out the floor, and the Shadow falls   
down."  
  
Lennier thought about it, "It should work, even if the shadow wakes up, it's   
been dormant so long it shouldn't be able to take off."  
  
Kendle raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't?"  
  
Lennier shrugged and Carter chuckled. "Come on," she said, "You rig up a   
detonation device. Lennier and I'll go and set the explosives."  
  



	20. The Solution

Lennier followed Carter down once again to the chamber where the Shadow was   
sleeping, carrying over a dozen explosive devices. She seemed lost in a pensive   
silence, and was looking very tired. He suddenly realized that, the times where   
she'd been knocked out excluded, she hadn't actually slept in over twenty-four   
hours.  
  
Feelings of protectiveness and worry welled up in him as he thought about it.   
It was the same kind of attitude he'd had towards Delenn, only know it was   
towards this human who was little if anything like his old mentor.  
  
His old mentor, whom had been in love with, or at least he thought he was. For   
the past few days, he had been wondering about that. Now he was wondering about   
something else.  
  
Carter seemed aware of his scrutiny, and glanced over to him, "Anything wrong?"  
  
He shook himself, "Um no, sorry."  
  
"That's ok," she said, a little wearily. She stopped outside the chamber and   
sighed, "Damn that's big."  
  
He nodded. She eyed him, "You know a lot about them, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," he admitted.  
  
She nodded slowly, "You were in the war thing weren't you?"  
  
He didn't answer, but he knew he didn't have to, she already knew the answer.  
  
Carter sighed and unslung her bag, "alright," she said, "let's get this bitch   
over with."  
  
  
Kendle was wiring a remote device for the explosives, always keeping a wary eye   
on Huntington, who seethed quietly in the corner. When she finished she commed   
Carter.  
  
"Pris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I finished with the detonation device. I decided to make it a transmittor, so   
we can be well away when it goes off."  
  
"What about the plants?"  
  
"WE have a couple of flame throwers, we can probably hold them off for as long   
as we need. Hopefully when that thing is destroyed, they'll go back to normal."  
  
"Hopefully. Look, we gotta finish planting these, shouldn't be more than a few   
minutes."  
  
The comm shut off and Kendle went back to work.  
  
A few minutes passed, and she looked back over to Huntington.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
"Oh sh-" her hand moved up to press her comm when a rope wrapped itself about   
her neck. Instictively she grabbed the rope with one hand, and tried to beat   
off her attacker with the other.  
  
He didn't budge and she was starting to choke. She began fumbling over her   
workstation for something to use a for a weapon. Finally her hand chanced upon   
a wrench, which she gripped and swung up.  
  
"OOF!" Huntington fell back, knocking Kendle off her seat, but releasing his   
grip. He then lay on the ground, clutching his now bleeding nose.  
  
Kendle tried to press her comm, only to find it had fallen off. She looked   
around her desperately, and saw a flame thrower lying nearby, and decided that   
this was her best bet.  
  
She started to crawl towards it, but her broken leg made it very painful and   
nearly impossible. It was almost within her grasp when something very heavy   
came down upon her back, stunning her.  
  
Kendle rolled over painfully and looked up at Huntington, who grinning   
maliciously with a heavy support bar in his hands.  
  
He raised it up.  
  
She threw her hands over her face.  
  
He brought it down.  
  



	21. Over my dead body

"Careful, don't touch the ship," Lennier warned as they set the charges.  
  
"Oh, no problem," Carter answered, putting more distance between her and the   
ship. They were nearly finished, and when she lay the last one she pressed her   
hand to her comm.  
  
"Kendle," she said.  
  
No answer.  
  
She tried again, "Kendle?!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Carter and Lennier exchanged worried looks. She drew her pistol.  
  
Lennier nodded, "Go ahead, I'll finish here and then I'll join you." Carter   
took off.  
  
Dr. Pricillia Carter stepped through the doorway into the antechamber. From the   
passageway, she could see Amelia Kendle was lying flat on her back, her eyes   
wide open and a large bloody wound on her forehead.  
  
She readied her gun and stepped cautiously through the door. There were far too   
many shadows in the quiet chamber for her liking, and her heart was pounding as   
she stepped over to her still friend. When she got over to Kendle, she bent   
down to confirm what she already knew deep down.  
  
There was no pulse.  
  
Chills ran up and down her spine as she straightened up, turned, and almost   
walked right into Huntington, who wacked her hard accross the face. seh fell   
back hard and weas stunned only for a moment.  
  
He was standing over her, an insane look in his eyes and a malicious grin on   
his face, ready to finish her off. She rolled onto her knees and side kicked   
him in the gut. He bent down and she upercut him hard on the chin, knocking him   
on his back.  
  
Quickly she sprung up and then sat on his chest pinning his arms with her   
knees. She then began slugging him in the face, over and over again, till his   
face and her fists were covered with blood.  
  
She stopped to breathe and he took advantage of her pause and swung her off. He   
quickly reversed their positions so now he was on top. Huntington grabbed her   
throat and started choking her. She struggled against him but he was stronger   
than she had originally assumed and he was holding her down by the shoulders,   
making it impossible for her to break free.  
  
He grinned at her lecherously and said, "oh baby, I always wanted to be in this   
position with you."  
  
She looked at him, disgusted, "Oh please, get real," and moved her head so she   
bite his hand.  
  
He howled in pain and then slugged her hard in the face, and she went limp. He   
caressed her still face longingly and then planted a wet kiss on her lips.  
  
"Oh baby," he murmered, "I'm gonna save you for later, love. Right after I kill   
your new playmate."  
  
Huntington then got up, grabbed her discarded pistol and staggered down the   
corridor.  
  



	22. Shot in the Dark

Lennier finished setting the last charge and began to make his way around the   
massive ship to the entrance, being very careful not to touch it. He eyed it as   
he moved, with fear and worry, hoping it wouldn't wake, wondering at its   
horrifying magnificence.  
  
Yes, he could see how the Shadows could command such loyalty form their allies,   
for their ships looked invincible. He remembered the fear that had welled up   
inside him when he saw one for the first time, on the deck of the Whitestar,   
and how, even after several battles with them and their minions, he still   
shrank back in terror when he saw one.   
  
A sudden thought struck him, if there was one buried here, and on Mars and Io,   
where else? With distressing thoughts, he hurried to the doorway, eager to have   
all this finished and done with.   
  
As he was about to round the last corner, a shot rang out over his head, and he   
immediately dived for cover behind a large rock. Peering around cautiously, he   
saw Huntington was at the door with Carter's pistol. His face was covered with   
blood, he was staggering around like he was drunk and he was shouting   
obcenities.  
  
"Come out you damn bonehead!"  
  
Lennier didn't move, but continued to watch from his hiding place, which   
Huntington didn't seem aware of. Although the human was obviously dazed, he had   
a large guna dn though he might not actually hit Lennier, it could do damage to   
the celing and bring it down on them.  
  
Huntington continued to babble and swear, "You will not believe how glad I was   
when you showed up here. I was ready to blow the whole mountain away to get to   
this baby," he chortled, "of course Carter wouldn't appreciate it, but ah, I   
was gonna handle her too," he started laughing uproarously.  
  
He staggered forward, and Lennier moved with infinate stealth and silence to   
keep his cover between him and the crazed human. He knew that he could do   
anything to escape, he needed to disarm Huntington.  
  
"It's too bad, she really liked you, but ah don't worry, I'll take good care of   
her."  
  
By this time, Lennier had gotten behind him and wasted not another second, but   
moved forward ready to kock him out. Unfortunately, just before he could,   
Huntington heard hime and swun round.  
  
Lennier grabbed the gun and the two of them struggled for it, neither of them   
able to gain much ground. They eventually had it so that the gun was between   
them and they eached tried to point it at the other to shoot.  
  
Finally the gun went off with a loud blast and a puff of smoke.  
  
A very nervous silence followed, in which the the human and minbari stared at   
eachother.  
  
Huntington began snickering. Lennier sighed as he fell back, clutching his   
stomach as blood welled up from the gun shot wound.  
  
He lay on the ground, quickly losing sensation and awarness, and looking up at   
Huntington, who by now was laughing hysterically. He sauntered off, to become   
one with the ship, and quickly disapeared from Lennier's failing sight.  
  
After a few minutes the Shadow awoke with a nightmarish screamed, as it   
accepted it's new pilot.   
  



	23. The Fiery End

Everything around him was blurry, and then began to refocus, but he was no   
longer in some deep cavern on Minerva 2, but in the Gray Counsil chamber. He   
stood in the center, surrounded by nine cloaked figures within their own pools   
of light.  
  
Was he dead? He remembered being shot. So was this, then, his final judgement?  
  
One of the figures approached him and removed his hood, revealing Marcus Cole.  
  
"Are you giving up then?" the dead ranger asked, his blue eyes piercing.  
  
Lennier stared, "Aren't I dead?"  
  
"You could be. Are you?"  
  
"Well," he staggered, "I assumed so. I was shot."   
  
The human laughed mockingly, "So that's it then, you were shot and now you'll   
just lie there and bleed to death, while the Shadow takes off to wrek havoc" he   
paused for several seconds before asking softly, "What about Pris?"  
  
Lennier started, he hadn't thought of her, but now it presented itself and   
wouldn't go away. He couldn't leave her to die, not while there was still life   
within him. Still, there was within him a yearning to simply let go and die   
alone and in the dark.  
  
Marcus seemed to sense his conflict and said, "I know, it's almost too easy to   
simply lay down your life, but there is so much to still do in life. If I had   
it over I'd," he left it hanging, an obvious sadness and regret in his eyes.  
  
Lennier felt it to, and turned to see that behind him was a portal, through   
which he could see himself, lying on the ground, barely breathing, his black   
clothes stained with blood. A sudden desire to fight hit him like a wave and he   
dived through the portal and was catapulted back into his body.  
  
His eyes snapped open as he gasped sharply. All around him was chaos as the   
Shadow vessel slowly awoke after countless centuries of sleep. The roof shook   
as it prepared to launch as soon as it was clear and able to fly again.  
  
He didn't have much time.  
  
Gasping in extreme pain brought on by the strenuous effort, he slowly stood up.   
He clutched his stomach as he staggered towards the door, thinking only of   
saving Pris and forgetting all else. He made it to the corridor and leaned   
against the wall he made his way up to the antechamber, being very careful not   
to fall. If he fell he would not get back up, and he would die, as would Pris   
and countless others.  
  
Finally he stumbled through the doorway and made his way to her inert form   
lying on the ground. When he reached her, he fell down next to her and gripped   
her face, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Pris," he said in a raspy voice, "wake up."  
  
He knew he could not carry her in his current state, he needed her to wake up.  
  
"Pris!" he said with more force. She didn't move.  
  
Desperatly he did something which Dr. Franklin would have done while waking   
someone up. He slapped her hard, "Pris!" he managed to shout.  
  
Her eyes popped open and she roled over coughing. She then looked up at him and   
suddenly became aware of what was happening.  
  
Pris got up quickly helped him back to his feet.  
  
"Where's Huntington?"  
  
"Inside the ship," he managed to get out, but he was quickly starting to pass   
out again and sank to his knees.  
  
Pris left him briefly to grab the transmittor from Kendle's workstation, then   
bent down next to him and shouted into his ear, "Oh no you don't, we're getting   
out of here."  
  
She hoisted him up and helped him walk as they quickly made for the caves   
entrance. He leaned on her and moved like he was in a dream. The light from   
outside gleamed in front of him as the tumbled out of the cave and down the   
path.  
  
In an instant, they were both grabbed by the vines, which were now crazed as   
the Shadow prepared to take off. Lennier lacked the strength to struggle as one   
tightened around his throat to choke the life out of him. He was dimly aware   
that Pris was also grabbed but that she was fumbling with something in her hand.  
  
The transmittor...  
  
Inside the Shadow Vessel was fully awake, and was almost ready to fly.  
  
Pris pressed the button.  
  
The floor suddenly gave way beneath the Shadow and it quickly found it lacked   
the propulsion or the space necassary to fly out of the cave. Instead it   
succumbed to gravity and fell through to the depths below, screaming the whole   
way.  
  
  
The vines suddenly went limp after the explosion rocked the mountainside and   
the screaming of the Shadow was silenced. Lennier dropped to the ground and   
simply lay there, unable to move.  
  
Once the rumbling subsided there was complete silence. Pris crawled over to him   
and rolled him over he was lying in her lap, looking up at her. She looked   
horribly tired and was covered with scratches and bruises, but was smiling   
weakly.  
  
"Hey," she said, "it's over. We made it."  
  



	24. Epilogue

"And experts have yet to determine just what caused the Edenberry plant to   
become carnivorous, or if other planets which use the plant are in danger, but   
today the planet Minerva 2 is considered under quarentined and off limits to   
all cinvilians. The death toll for the entire colony is now estimated to be in   
the thousands, but the remaining colonists have alll been evacuated. In other   
news,"   
  
The ISN feed was largely ignored by the survivors of Minerva 2 as they shuffled   
about the packed deck of the evacuation ship, searching for loved ones who may   
have also escaped the disaster.  
  
Sitting away from everyone else, staring down at the planet as it moved further   
and further away, was a young minbari male. He had had the greatest difficulty   
explaining to the rescue team who'd found him and Dr. Carter, how exactly he'd   
been shot. He had been inclined to tell them the truth, but Pris had just told   
them the bare bones version, someone had lost it and attacked them  
  
It was the truth, he supposed, if not the whole truth, and the medics were more   
interested in treating his wound. They didn't even bother to ask why half the   
mountain had been blown away. Their only interest had been if there were any   
other survivors, which there hadn't.  
  
Lennier and Carter had been treated for their various injuries and were now on   
the ship on its way to the next nearest outpost to be processed.  
  
He was very tired, but could not sleep, for there was too much to go over with   
in his mind. Too much had happened too uickly and he found he was overwelmed by   
it all, and he would have to figure it all out without Delenn's aid. He didn't   
feel afraid of this prospect, instead it was a wonderful feeling.  
  
Pris sat down next to him and yanked him out of his musings by waving a cracker   
in his face, "you hungry?"  
  
"No," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes you are," she said with determination and pressed the cracker into his   
hand, "eat."  
  
He chuckled softly and did as he was ordered. They sat in silence for a long   
time, staring out into space, until finally she spoke, "I miss them."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Foster and Kendle," she said looking down, "they were good friends, and I will   
so miss them." She fought the tears that welled up in her eyes, but a few   
escaped. His heart felt heavy, he'd liked them too, and he said a silent prayer   
as he wrapped his arm about her shoulders and hugged her.  
  
Several more minutes passed before she spoke again, "Lennier, about your past-"  
  
"Pris."  
  
"No let me finish," she said, "I realize there are things you'd rather not   
share. There are things I'd rather leave behind myself. I think I would prefer   
it if we knew eachother from when we met on. There's no need to rake up the   
past."  
  
He smiled, grateful that he didn't have to tell her everything. Yes, he would   
rather leave it behind and start fresh. He didn't know what the future held in   
store for them, but he also knew he no longer had to face it alone.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know, I had not made any plans. Do you?"  
  
She smiled, "Oh I have a few ideas."  
  



End file.
